freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Chapter 004
Aoi Kazuha IV is the fourth chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, fourth chapter of Zero Volume 1 and fourth chapter of the Kazuha Aoi Arc. Summary Kazuha Aoi is visited by Yu-Mi Kim and Elize Schmitz at which Kazuha shares her's and Kazuya's dinner with them. Kazuya then asks Yu-Mi if she was the one who hit his sister. Yu-Mi denies it, but Kazuha admitted that Yu-Mi was the one that gave her a strict lesson using her fists. Kazuha, Yu-Mi, and Elize are then left alone and Kazuha shares some tea with them. She apologizes for not having some and says that money was tight, since she had to pay for a house near Genetics, and having to pay for Kazuya's tuition. Yu-Mi being surprised by this, asked why she had to pay for all of these expenses herself when she is Gengo Aoi's granddaughter, to which Kazuha responds that he has nothing to do with them staying here. Kazuha continues to explain that she had made a deal to become a Pandora in exchange for letting Kazuya and her live there. Yu-Mi then understands that Kazuha is not as lavish as she had once thought and apologized to her. Kazuha then says that she would like to hit her in exchange for the apology. Yu-Mi accepts these terms and Kazuha says, with a smile, "You truly are worthy of being student council president" and instead of hitting Yu-Mi in the face she decides to grope her as punishment instead. Kazuha then accepts the apology and hoped that they could start off on the right foot. Yu-Mi and Elize accept and state that if she needed to talk they would be more then willing to listen. Kazuha then asks them a favor. At night, Mi-Ryung Baek and Saeko Kotou meet in the Type-F Nova replicate bunker for their scheduled battle despite being forbidden from entering. Saeko tries to trash talk Mi-Ryung, but she is unmovable. The girls deploy their pole-arm Volt Weapons, ready to battle, but Yu-Mi Kim, Elize Schmitz, and Kazuha Aoi turn on the lights, revealing themselves to the hostile Pandora. Kazuha told them about the battle. Saeko thinks Mi-Ryung is trying to run away, but Elize assures her that Mi-Ryung did not tell her anything. She then chides both of them for such a ridiculous affair. Yu-Mi then asks Saeko if she really hates her, and Saeko believes that Yu-Mi ordered the Freshman to attack her so Mi-Ryung could get first place. Yu-mi finds her reasoning pathetic, but allows their little farce, for Yu-Mi believes Mi-Ryung is inherently superior. She adds that they'll be watching the battle, so its perfectly fair. Yu-Mi then agrees to take full responsibility if they are caught, much to Saeko's joy. Saeko attacks Mi-Ryung, but the Korean Pandora dodges and lunges her weapon, scratching Saeko's cheek. Saeko kicks her in the face then throws her weapon, asserting herself as the stronger one. Mi-Ryung dodges, but Saeko easily punches her in the gut with Mi-Ryung's injury not healing properly. Mi-Ryung crashes into the wall, and Saeko performs a descending kick. Mi-Ryung takes the attack to the face, but catches Saeko, maliciously saying she's never let her go. Yu-Mi and Elize are slightly amused. Mi-Ryung admits that Kotou is much faster, but she is much stronger. Mi-Ryung begins to smash her enemy's body several times across the unforgiving steel floors and iron walls. Yu-Mi hopes Saeko realizes why Mi-Ryung is superior. Event Notes See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters